Do you remember?
by loverofmischeifandmadness
Summary: Remember the time I dragged you to the beach, and you said it would rain, and it did? I thought you'd say "I told you so," but you didn't. - Six chapters of one shots. Stydia.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Do you remember?  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Characters:** Stiles/Lydia  
 **Summary:** Remember the time I dragged you to the beach, and you said it would rain, and it did? I thought you'd say "I told you so," but you didn't. - Six chapters of one shots. Stydia.

Do You Remember?

 _Remember the day I borrowed your beloved car and dented it?  
I thought you'd kill me, but you didn't._

"Oh, shit!" I cry, throwing the covers away as I catch a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand. "I'm late!" It's my first day at a new job and I'm already setting myself up for failure. You chuckle, assuring me I'll be there on time, and resume nuzzling my neck, pulling me in closer. Your body covers mine, so warm and comforting that I want to hibernate right there and now; every part of me wanting to give into temptation and spend a lazy morning in bed. But I eventually manage to tear myself away. I don't even have time for a shower, never mind breakfast, but you insist I eat something before I leave the house and shove an apple into my mouth before I can protest, reminding me that ' _breakfast is the most important meal of the day._ '

I scramble through my purse for change for the subway as I attempt to brush my teeth, all the while you're behind me, pulling my hair away from my neck and kissing the bare skin there. I want to tell you to stop, that I have to concentrate, but I just can't. Instead, I melt into your touch, lost in the feeling of your arms wrapped around me again; like I belong there- Like they were made to hold me. _'You can borrow the car_.' You finally whisper in my ear.

Pleased with the spare time you've provided with those five words, you tug at my top to raise it over my head, following the trail with your hands. I shiver upon your touch, still weakened by your fingers after all this time. I love mornings like this. Your hand dips down to unbutton my jeans, the Goosebumps on my flesh much more prominent now. I know you enjoy teasing. Another chuckle in my ear and you've got me completely. Until your touch disappears: ' _You'd better get going.'_

Flustered, I place a chaste kiss on your cheek and slip back into my blouse just in time to catch the keys that you throw to me. Within seconds I'm flying down the stairs out into the cold, brisk morning air to where your car is parked in it's usual spot. I was surprised that you'd even let me touch the keys, let alone drive it. The car smells like you, your rugged, musky scent filling my thoughts, and your music blares through the interior as I start the engine. Your taste in music, like your personality, is mixed, like you cannot contain yourself. I love it uncondtionally. It's a normal Monday morning. I listen to my favourite radio show host, laugh along to the gags and belt out the ballads that follow.

But it isn't a normal Monday morning.

Your face was the last I saw in my mind before the darkness crept in.

You'd heard the commotion and found your jeep bent around the lamppost just off the corner from our apartment. You describe the event to me when I wake in a hospital bed, surrounded by flowers and love. _"I just knew it was you._ " You say every time, like we're linked not only physically, but spiritually. I don't think I could've loved you more if I tried. Even though I was unconscious, I could feel your arms around me, could smell the familiar scent of your favourite cologne as you carried me to safety. I hear you call me name, telling me everything will be alright, but all I want to do is say sorry for wrecking your car. I think I try, my words slurring and you reply with my favourite sound: a low chuckle. You tell me " _Don't be stupid, Lyds._ " But I can't help it.

Within seconds I let the darkness take me again and I'm not even sure we spoke at all.

' _Lydia?_ ' I hear you call my name again and it drags me towards the light. It hurts to open my eyes but I have to see you. I'm not quite sure. I hear the sirens, feel the vehicle bursting forward, but I'm floating like I have no sense of my own body. Like I'm watching the scene unfold from a distance, an innocent bystander. I want to cry, but you smile warmly and I feel you brush a kiss across my knuckles and all sadness dissipates.

 ** _"Remember the day I borrowed your beloved car and dented it? I thought you'd kill me. But you didn't."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Do you remember?  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Characters:** Stiles/Lydia  
 **Summary:** Remember the time I dragged you to the beach, and you said it would rain, and it did? I thought you'd say "I told you so," but you didn't. - Six chapters of one shots. Stydia.

 _"Seriously, Lydia? The beach?"_

You look at me, squinting through your puppy dog eyes, as though I am the craziest person on the planet to even suggest such a thing. I giggle and slip on the pair of shades that belong to you- your favorite possession other than your jeep- making a face at your obvious disdain. You're getting old.

 _"Have you seen the weather forecast? There's a storm rolling in, Red."_

But I can see that I'm wearing you down, like I always do. You can tell how excited I am, can tell that I am not going to stop asking until you give in, so saving yourself the bother, you sigh in defeat and catch the towel that I throw you. I smile, knowing full well that I've won again, but you're stubborn. I know that full well, too.

 _"I'd much rather prefer to have you in our bed,"_ You tell me, watching as I slip out of my blue throw. " _continuing the activities from last night... but sure, I'll go to the beach; to drown you for being so insufferable."_ I stand and wonder. I don't think I ever told you just how much I loved your humor.

I giggle and swing my hips as I make my way over to the bed where you're still laying under soiled sheets. _"Baby, I'd pull you down with me."_ I say, running a hand down your torso. You look so content, so peaceful. I remember the creases that form whenever you laugh. The flare of your nostrils when you concentrate.

Grinning devilishly, you cross your arms behind your head and fix me with a cheeky wink. _"I can't think of a better way to die."_

It's all that I have to stop myself from climbing back into bed. The sun is shining and the sky is blue. It would be a perfect shame to spend it under the sheets all morning even though I wish to god I'd held you more. Nothing will change my mind. You know, because you've tried before, and you've failed before. " _You'd better wear that red bikini that I like,_ " you tell me, face scrunched in disdain. " _and no way in hell are you taking that book of yours."_

It's midday by the time we get to the beach. It's completely empty with the exception of a few deckchairs and sun loungers. I run ahead like a little child, desperate to sink my toes into the sand. Although you're reluctant to join me, I can feel your joy in watching me radiate off of you, and it makes me want to burst with happiness. I know you hate cheesy, but I love it. And I love you.

The sand is cold under my feet, the breeze picking up. The tide is rolling in, thick waves crashing against one another in the fight to be the first to wash against the shore. The sky has turned from bright blue to a dull grey, but nothing can affect my mood. _"Come and join me!_ " I shout from the tide line. You're draped over a sun lounger, head once again propped up by your interlinked arms.  
I know you hate the beach.

The water is absolutely freezing and it numbs my feet instantly. I'm sinking into the sand as the tide washes out, ready to strike the shore again. It rolls in just as fast as the clouds do.

 _"Oh, no. I hope it doesn't rain!" Y_ ou shout sarcastically from where you're perched under a sun shade. _"Don't think for a second you're coming under, this was your stupid idea!"_

I giggle and jog lightly back up the sand, stand before you with my hands on my hips. _"Don't be such a grump. Come on, I dare you."_ Your eyes narrow. I know you're weary of the challenge but you'll never admit defeat. You slowly stand up, squaring your shoulders to establish your dominance. You brush past me, trailing your fingers up my arm as you begin towards the shore. I remember your childish grin, the way your eyes smiled. I don't think I'll ever forget.

I watch as you strip off your shoes and socks and roll the bottom of your jeans up. The cold water washes over your toes and you wince. _"Fuck, it's freezing."_

I giggle and follow suit, shivering slightly as the water submerges my feet. I look over to you before I take a step forward. I raise my eyebrows, daring to see if you'd venture further. You look at me like I'm absolutely crazy; maybe I am. Regardless, you take another step. Taking a deep breath, I decide to bite the bullet and wade further into the water until I am waist deep. I'm fucking freezing and shivering like mad but like you, I won't admit it. You laugh and shake your head. " _Are you stupid?_ " You guffaw, " _You're gonna get pneumonia."_

 _"Just as long as I don't get chicken pox."_ I remember retorting cheekily.

You shake your head again in disbelief, but your smile is immeasurable, pleasure visible. You pause for a second, contemplating. It's not the cold water that shocks me when you peel your shirt off and dive under the waves. You disappear for a few seconds and I begin to panic. I know you don't like the water.

I call your name frantically for about half a minute before I feel your arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me under. My screams bubble against the surface before I am under completely. We break the surface just as the dark clouds above us do. Within seconds, the heavens have opened completely.

You kiss me then. In the middle of the ocean. In the middle of the rain. It's the slowest, sweetest kiss I can ever remember you giving me. Your body is warm in contrast with the coldness of the water and I melt into you. I come to the conclusion that this is the best I have ever felt and it's all because of you. Your lips travel down from my lips to my neck, nibbling up and down between my earlobe and my collar bone. It's so heavenly, I start to believe that I have drowned and died.

I can feel you tugging at my shorts and you smile against my skin. I know what you want, and even though we're floating in the middle of the ocean in the middle of a storm, I don't deny you.

 ** _Remember that time I dragged you to the beach, and you said it would rain, and it did? I thought you'd say "I told you so," But you didn't._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Do you remember?  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Characters:** Stiles/Lydia  
 **Summary:** Remember the time I dragged you to the beach, and you said it would rain, and it did? I thought you'd say "I told you so," but you didn't. - Six chapters of one shots. Stydia.

Do you remember?

 _Do you remember the time I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous and you were?  
I thought you'd leave me, but you didn't._

Even though I love you with all my being, you can be such an insufferable jerk. It's Friday night, the night of Allison and Scott's engagement party and you still aren't dressed. You're sitting on the sofa, tinkering with a part of your stupid jeep. I stand a few feet in front of you, wearing my best annoyed face. _"I'm not going while we're in the middle of a fight_." you tell me, but you don't look at me, just keep on twiddling and tweaking. It takes every inch of self control I have to restrain from whipping off my manolo heel and throwing it at your head but I fight the urge. A trip to A+E was not on the schedule for tonight. I remember the anger I felt, but I know I could never hold it against you. I rest my hands on my hips and fix you with my best death glare. _"Fine._ " I finally say, smoothing out the creases at the bottom of my red dress. " _I'll go alone."_ And I do.

It doesn't take too long to get to the venue. The whole town is there, it seems, ready to celebrate the good news. Everyone but you. It looks beautiful and I wish you were there with me. There's flowers everywhere, my favourite. It reminds me of how you used to buy me a bunch every Sunday. I can hear your voice in the back of my mind. _"One day, I'll ask you to marry me."_

I smile.

After a few hours of mingling, singing and dancing with the townies, I find myself looking around the room for you. I half expect you to burst through the doors, demanding you get to throw Scott his ' _Damned bachelor party'_ swinging your keys around your pinky finger, but you never do. I check my phone a billion times a minute, just expecting for you to have called, but you haven't. I love you, but you're stubborn.

 _"Lydia!_ " Scott's voice breaks through the music and I turn, hoping in vain that it's you. " _Where's Stiles?" I'_ m asking myself the same question, Stiles. Where are you?

I shrug and say _"he's just gone for a little walk._ " I don't want him to know that you haven't showed up to your own best friends engagement party.

Scott looks disappointed. He knows. Stiles, where are you?

 _"Lydia?"_ This time I know it's you and my stomach is instantaneously filled with millions of tiny butterflies. I am 100% sure that my heart has just swelled four times its size. I turn and there you are, looking as though you've stepped out of a men's magazine; incredibly handsome in your black suit. You turn to your friend and offer him a small smile. " _Congratulations, Scotty."_

 _"I thought you weren't coming."_ I say as you lead me to the chocolate fountain; they're your favorite and I can see a flicker of a smile. I want to kiss you, so much. Then I smell it. You're drunk. I remember feeling my heart sink. Before you can defend yourself, I turn on my heel and make a beeline for the bar. I ask for the strongest drink the bartender has and making sure to catch your eye across the crowd, I down it in one and promptly order another one. I do this until I can't see you clearly anymore. I'm not a big drinker, you know this. Your head drops; you're embarrassed.

I know you hate it when I dance with anyone that's not you so I take to the dance floor next. I spot you slouching in the corner, Liam and Mason attempting to ply you with water- even they can see that you're inebriated- but you're pushing them away. I know that mountain dew and root beer are your hangover remedies.

Everyone around me is smiling and happy, celebrating our friends engagement. I want that. I want you. I sidle up next to the twins, remembering how you never really liked them and grasp Aiden's arm. " _Hey Aiden._ " I smile, fluttering my lashes. I edge closer. Even from across the room I can feel your rage; you're burning holes in my back. " _Dance with me_." It's not a question, it's an order and you know it. Aiden, of course, is all too willing to obey me. We begin to dance.

You're not quite at breaking point yet. I can still get a rise out of you.

Jackson is next.

I know that what I'm doing is wrong but I can never control myself when it comes to you. I maintain eye contact with you, daring you to come and claim me as your own. I really wish it were your arms around me right about now. Once the dance is over, I see your face muscles relax. You must've been showing some real restraint not to knock Jackson out cold. I spot a group of old school friends behind you and make my way towards them. You stand up straighter, fixing your tie, as though I'm about to fall into your arms. My heart sinks as I walk straight past you. I remember feeling sick.

Someone drops their plastic cup on the floor. My heel pierces through it, rendering me unstable in my 6 inch shoes. I flail, a feeling of pure dread filling me as I fall. Then arms are encircling me. Dread is replaced with relief and Drunkeness is swiftly replaced with a sober thought as I look up at you: You've got me. Just like you always have, just like you always will.

I remember wanting to hurt you. But it all seems so trivial now. I wish to God I had more time to make you jealous, more time to make you breakfast in bed, more time to declare my undying love for you.

I wish to God I had more time.

 _ **Do you remember the time I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous and you were? I thought you'd leave me, but you didn't.**_


End file.
